Lucky 38
(exterior) (casino) (sótano) (bar) (sala de control) (ático) (Suite) |terminal = Entradas de terminales del Lucky 38 |extra = 240px }} El Lucky 38 es un hotel y casino en el Strip de New Vegas en el año 2281. Se encuentra ocupado únicamente por el Sr. House y sus securitrones. Trasfondo La estructura más prominente en el horizonte de New Vegas, el Lucky 38 es una reliquia anterior a la guerra y un monumento duradero en honor a la visión del Sr. House de Las Vegas: opulencia sin rayar en lo decadente, refinamiento sin rozar el elitismo, clase y no esnobismo. Pero asumir que sólo se trataba de un casino es erróneo, en los años previos a la guerra, Robert House modificó el edificio preparándose para la guerra nuclear que se avecinaba. Los cañones láser conectados a los ordenadores centrales fueron emplazados en el tejado del Lucky 38 para defender al Mojave de las ojivas nucleares. En lo que son los cimientos del edificio se construyó un enorme almacén subterráneo para albergar securitrones. Pero la más grande maravilla, que fue la razón que hubo detrás de la retirada del Sr. House de la sociedad, es un dispositivo de estasis y una "cámara de soporte vital" construida en la parte central del piso del ático, donde el magnate sacrificó su cuerpo mortal a cambio de la inmortalidad. Conectado al ordenador principal del Lucky 38 y al reactor de energía, House estaba listo para enfrentar el próximo apocalipsis nuclear, salvo por un último detalle: una actualización del sistema operativo para el Lucky 38 almacenado en una ficha de platino. La ficha jamás llegó. Obligado a trabajar con un Sistema Operativo inferior, el Sr. House logró destruir la mayoría de las ojivas nucleares destinadas al Mojave, pero fue tal el esfuerzo para evitar la aniquilación de Las Vegas que los sistemas de energía no dieran abasto y el reactor principal se apagó, por lo que el Sr. House se vio obligado a entrar en estado vegetativo. El Lucky 38 se quedó en silencio y durante casi dos siglos permaneció inactivo entre las ruinas de Las Vegas. Sólo un securitrón, controlado por el Sr. House tras despertarse en el año 2130, abandonaba el edificio con regularidad para examinar el yermo y traer noticias de los acontecimientos. La torre volvió a la vida en el año 2274, cuando securitrones detectaron exploradores de la RNC en la presa Hoover. Un ejército de securitrones salió del Lucky 38, destruyendo rápidamente a las tribus hostiles en el Strip y asegurando la ubicación. El Sr. House llegó a un acuerdo con las tres tribus más grandes, proporcionándoles ropa, herramientas y sus extensas reservas de recursos en el Lucky 38 a cambio de renovar la ciudad y prepararse para recibir a la RNC que hacía su entrada en la región. El Lucky 38, una vez más, volvió a ser un símbolo para New Vegas, como como lo estableció su misterioso líder. Nadie puso un pie en la torre desde entonces. Para el año 2281, el Lucky 38 permanece cerrado al público. Nadie sabe lo que hay dentro. Disposición Planta del Casino A ambos lados de la puerta de entrada están los mostradores de facturación y en frente unas cuantas máquinas tragaperras que no podrás utilizar. En la planta del casino hay mesas de juego de ruleta y blackjack, además de mesas, sillas, sillones y una barra a la derecha donde encontrarás varios tipos de bebidas. La habitación del cajero, que está vacía, se encuentra del lado izquierdo. Allí hay unos cuantos armarios, taquillas y cajas fuertes. Escaleras arriba de la habitación del cajero se encuentra el salón VIP, donde encontrarás unos guantes de boxeo únicos y el terminal que se usa en la misión La Luna Pasa Sobre la Torre. En la parte central de la planta está el ascensor que te lleva al resto de las plantas del casino. Para operar el ascensor debes hablar con Víctor, si es que House está vivo, de lo contrario podrás manejarlo directamente. Bar de copas El bar de copas está cerca de la parte más alta del Lucky 38, por debajo del ático. Los compañeros no tienen permitido entrar aquí, por lo que deberán esperar en la habitación anterior. La sala está llena de mesas vacías, cajas registradoras con pequeñas cantidades de dinero de antes de la guerra, máquinas tragaperras que no podrás utilizar, una caja fuerte con un botín algo interesante, objetos diversos y un maletín cerrado con una dificultad difícil conteniendo ¡La Fantoma! y explosivo plástico C-4, además de otras cosas. Escondido detrás de una de las cajas registradoras se encuentra el Bola de nieve - Lugar de pruebas. Ático El ático es el nivel más alto del Lucky 38. Los compañeros no tienen permitido entrar aquí, como con el bar de copas. La sala de comando y control del Sr. House se encuentra aquí, bajando las escaleras a la izquierda del ascensor. Jane se encuentra justo frente del ascensor, a la espera de recoger cualquier bola de nieve. A la derecha hay un dormitorio con libreros repletos de libros de antes de la guerra. A diferencia del bar de copas, hay una pared que impide que la gente circule por toda la habitación; ésta oculta el ascensor que lleva a la sala de control. Para abrir la pared, hay un terminal a la izquierda de la sala de comando y control del Sr. House, el terminal requiere una habilidad de Ciencia de 75, la ficha de platino, o la tarjeta de acceso VIP para poder operarlo. Dentro hay dos securitrones. Usar dicho terminal abre la puerta oculta, haciendo que los Securitrones que vigilan la habitación se vuelvan hostiles. Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación (tomando el ascensor al piso inferior y superior) los securitrones no serán hostiles con el Mensajero. Suite presidencial La Suite Presidencial estará disponible inmediatamente después de la primera interacción del Mensajero con el Sr. House. Es bastante amplia y consta de cinco habitaciones. Hay un dormitorio principal (que tiene una cama doble propiedad del Mensajero), el dormitorio de invitados (las dos camas aquí no tienen propietario), la cocina y el comedor, el estudio y el baño (que tiene agua limpia). La nevera tiene algo de comida, además de varios tipos de bebidas. Todos los contenedores de almacenamiento dentro de esta planta son seguros. Por medio de un terminal que está a la izquierda de la habitación principal, se puede comprar almacenamiento adicional, así como un banco de trabajo. Todos los compañeros inactivos pueden permanecer en la suite presidencial en vez de ser enviados a sus lugares de origen. Los compañeros inactivos deambularán por las habitaciones, hablarán entre sí, y ocasionalmente se sentarán en las sillas o dormirán en las camas. Lo más notable, sin embargo, es que se ayudarán entre ellos cogiendo cualquier objeto almacenado en la suite, siempre y cuando los objetos no se consideren robados y el Mensajero se encuentra presente en la suite en dicho momento. Esto incluye coger objetos de contenedores. Por lo general se limita a la comida y las bebidas, aunque también pueden coger armas. Botín notable 220px|right * Guantes dorados, en la sección VIP del casino, cerca del terminal de acceso a la red del Lucky 38. * Bola de nieve - Lugar de pruebas, en el bar de copas, detrás de una de las tres cajas registradoras. * En el bar de copas hay un maletín cerrado con una dificultad difícil, en su interior hay una copia de ¡La Fantoma! y explosivo plástico C-4. Desde la entrada del ascensor, el maletín está en la tercera mesa y sofá de la derecha. * Zumo de Jake, sobre una mesa en la suite presidencial. * Grandes cantidades de alcohol y absenta en las estanterías centrales del bar de copas. * 40 fajos de dinero de antes de la guerra repartidos por todo el casino. Notas * Víctor explica que los compañeros no tienen permitido visitar el ático. Esto es cierto incluso si el Sr. House es asesinado o incapacitado. Esto también se aplica al bar de copas. Los compañeros se quedarán en el lugar donde el jugador los deje (por lo general en la planta del casino o la suite presidencial) en el modo de "espera". El jugador tiene que volver donde ellos y pedirles que le sigan usando la rueda compañero antes de que le sigan nuevamente. * El afiche del Lucky 38 en el año 2025 que se muestra en la secuencia de apertura del juego no está realmente en el juego. Esto es probablemente un descuido de los desarrolladores. * El tejado de Lucky 38 está equipado con láseres diseñados para derribar misiles durante la Gran Guerra. * El reactor del Lucky 38 tiene la potencia suficiente como para permitir que una señal sea enviada hasta el Fuerte para activar el refugio de securitrones. * La mayoría de los objetos en el casino se pueden coger sin perder Karma. * El diseño del Lucky 38 hace imposible que exista el segundo ascensor que lleva hasta el Sr. House. * Todo el casino se puede utilizar como alojamiento del jugador, ya que todos los contenedores de almacenamiento de todos los niveles del edificio son seguros. * Cuando se dispara a las puertas del Lucky 38, hacen el mismo ruido que al disparar a un vidrio. * Al salir del Lucky 38 por primera vez, todos los personajes no jugadores del Strip comentaran que el Mensajero es a la primera persona que han visto salir del casino. También esto aumentará la reputación del Mensajero con el Strip. * El letrero de Lucky 38 parece tener pintadas en algunos lugares. La segunda "V" en revolving parece que fue tachado y reemplazado con una "T", por lo que dice "revolting cocktail loung" en lugar de "revolving cocktail lounge". * Las otras puertas del casino no se pueden abrir. * El sótano es accesible sólo cuando el Sr. House o Servibot comprueban las actualizaciones de los securitrones. * En la suite presidencial, hay una mesa de billar con 5 bolas de billar dispuestas en forma de una flecha. Los números de las bolas suman 38, y la flecha apunta a un afiche del Lucky 38. * Si los securitrones son asesinados, la pantalla del Sr. House mostrará "connection lost". * El Lucky 38 es la estructura más alta en el Yermo de Mojave y se puede ver desde muy lejos. * La puerta de entrada al Lucky 38 es diferente desde el interior, ya que parece ser una puerta de madera. * El interior del Lucky 38 es el único casino que no tiene música de fondo, como sucede en el Tops o el casino de Vikki y Vance. En cambio, el Lucky 38 sólo tiene música ambiental. Apariciones El Lucky 38 solo aparece en Fallout: New Vegas y en el juego en holocinta Comando atómico de Fallout 4. Tras bambalinas * El nombre "Lucky 38" es una referencia a los 38 números que hay en una mesa de ruleta. El cartel se asemeja a una rueda de ruleta estilizada con el paño de apuestas, y la parte superior del cartel es el modelo de una rueda de ruleta. Afiches de antes de la guerra del lucky 38 tienen el eslogan: "Take her for a spin!". * El edificio se asemeja al hotel y casino de la vida real Stratosphere Las Vegas y a la torre Space Needle, así como al ahora demolido hotel y casino The Landmark Hotel and Casino (sitio en inglés). ** Curiosamente, el hotel y casino "The Landmark Hotel and Casino" fue comprado en el año 1969 por el multimillonario Howard Hughes, en quien se inspiraron para crear la personalidad del Sr. House. * James Garcia creó el modelo 3D del letrero de neón del Lucky 38. Errores * Si intentas hablar con Víctor, éste no hará nada. Consigue un compañero y entra al Lucky 38 y dile "Nuestros caminos se separan aquí.", tras esto podrías hablar con Víctor. Verificado * Al salir de la Lucky 38, el juego se congela o deja de responder. Además, el auto guardado termina por corromperse. Para solucionar esto hay que usar el comando para no interactuar con la puerta del casino y teletransportarse al objetivo marcado en la misión. Verificado Galería Lucky 38 vista.jpg|El Lucky 38 visto desde el Strip Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Casino.jpg|Planta principal del casino Lucky 38 Cocktail Lounge.jpg|Bar de copas Lucky 38 penthouse.jpg|Ático del Lucky 38 Lucky38 Presidential Suite.png|Suite presidencial del Lucky 38 FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Lucky38.png|Naipe del Lucky 38 de la edición de coleccionista del juego Lucky38New.png|Artículo periodístico sobre el Lucky 38 Lucky38New2.png|Artículo periodístico sobre el Lucky 38 FNV Lucky 38 Postcard.png|Una postal de antes de la guerra con el Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad.png|Anuncio publicitario del Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad2.png|Anuncio publicitario del Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad3.png|Valla publicitaria del Lucky 38 FNV Lucky 38 header casino.jpg|Marquesina en la planta principal del casino Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Sign 2.jpg|El Lucky 38 visto desde fuera FalloutNV 2011-06-22 18-40-14-96.jpg|El Lucky 38 disto desde el Strip por la noche Lucky 38.jpg|Interior del casino Lucky 38 como aparece en la escena de apertura de Fallout: New Vegas securitron outside of lucky 38.jpg|Un Securitron fuera del Lucky 38 Lucky38ControlRoom.jpg|Sala de control del Lucky 38 Lucky 38 VIP bar.jpg|Sección VIP del casino Lucky 38 inside balcony.jpg|Vista panorámica de la planta principal del casino Lucky 38 dawn.jpg|Vista desde abajo del Lucky 38 Lucky 38 bar.jpg|Bar y tragaperras en la lanta principal Lucky 38 upward look night.jpg|Vista por la noche Lucky 38 from Fabulous sign.jpg|El Lucky 38 visto desde la señal de la fabulosa New Vegas Lucky 38 upward look.png|Vista del Lucky 38 desde el Tops The Lucky 38 Gomorrah view.jpg|Vista del Gomorrah desde la puerta del Lucky 38 FNV loading billboard04.jpg|Anuncio publicitario del Lucky 38 en la pantalla de carga FNV loading desktop05.jpg|Anuncio publicitario del Lucky 38 en la pantalla de carga Tops radio.jpg|''Radio Tops'' Referencias Fallout: New Vegas: Guía de Estrategia Oficial. de:Lucky 38 en:Lucky 38 fr:Lucky 38 pl:Lucky 38 pt:Lucky 38 ru:Лаки 38 uk:Лаки 38 zh:幸运38赌场 Categoría:Lucky 38